Screwdrivers and bolt drivers used to advance and retract screws and bolts have heads with indentations therein known as “Phillips heads,” which are rotated by Phillips head bits. Phillips head bits are available in a number of sizes and configurations. These bits are currently configured as separate elements which may be interchangeably mounted in screwdriver handles. Since the bits are separate elements, they can become lost or misplaced so that the most desirable bit is not always available for use. Currently, there is no arrangement available wherein an array of different size bit elements are associated with a single tool to provide a more convenient arrangement for operating Phillips head screws and bolts.